The Snake and the Lily
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: A short songficlet about Lucius Malfoy and Lily Potter, drabble with a storyline to boot!


The challenge is that you put your mp3 player on shuffle and write a songfic (they called it a songficlet) using a certain character or ship. The hard part? You've only got until the song finishes to write your story! I copy-pasted this challenge from xxArtemisxFowlxx. I thought of the most obscure pairing I could. I came up with Lucius Malfoy and Lily Potter. Thankfully my mp3 player was on my side. Did this in a little over an hour.

The Hollow- Perfect Circle

"run, desire, run "

Lucius was an already steadfast member of The Death Eaters when he saw her. An enemy to every core of his being. He closed his eyes and could recall he vivid red hair. She was a married mudblood. A blight to the world. She stole a magical husband from any number of pure women. Still he couldn't stop his longing for one Lily Potter.

Taste in Men - Placebo

"It's been this way since Christmas Day…Dazzled, doused in gin…Change your taste in men"

His true longing for Lily Potter had begun on Christmas. He tried to drink it all away. But she was forbidden fruit and NOTHING was forbidden to a Malfoy. It was true that she has a fondness for brunette men, also true was his marriage. Still he longed to face her in battle. Perhaps take her and force her to be his. He thought it best to drown the desire in yet another shot of gin, while hoping one day she'd want blondes.

The Chemicals Between Us - Bush

"I want you to surrender…All my feelings rose today…And I want you to remain"

He had done it. He had faced her and the Order. He had grabbed her, and apparated away to Malfoy Manor. He finally had her to himself. She fought him off as best as she could. She decided to go along with the charade. She summed up his desires and kissed him. She didn't expect to enjoy it. He was a disgusting murderer after all. She couldn't deny the spark however.

The Death Song - Marilyn Manson

"we write our prayers on a little bomb…kiss it on the face and send it to god"

Voldemort's rise to power was a long a bloody one. For Lucius it meant a lifetime of service. For Lily it meant living in fear. But for that moment they lived as if they'd be dead in an hour. They gave into their passions. They lived as if they had nothing but the present to live for. They prayed.

All I Need - Within Temptation

"Can you still see the heart of me?…All my agony fades away…When you hold me in your embrace…Don't tear me down…For all i need"

Lily had done it again. She had fallen for the bad boy. She had escaped Malfoy and went back to James. She confessed everything. He was furious. He wasn't understanding at all. She ran away crying. Malfoy comforted her pain. They kissed for hours just knowing they'd make each other better. She simply whispered in his ear; "don't tear me down". He leaned into her placing his index finger on her lips signaling his agreement that he wouldn't.

Slutgarden - Marilyn Manson

"When I said we you know I meant me and When I said sweet I meant dirty (hey, hey) I'm unsafe, I'm unsafe"

It had been six weeks of living in sin together, both married to others. In that time Lucius had become more possessive and sexually deviant. She loved the pleasures but loathed that his tastes went for the unique. He was into bondage and submission from his women. She went along for the ride, knowing their days living like this were numbered. Still it slightly bothered her that he seemed to worship and torture her.

Feel So Numb - Rob Zombie

"blacken the sun! what have i done? i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah! blacken the sun! what have i done? i feel so good i feel so numb yeah!"

Lucius had become addicted to his newly aquired lover. Living with her had opened him up to new sensations. Had he merely tolerated Narcissa or did he love her? Were his feeling for Lily actually love? Those questions bothered him to the point that he returned to his drinking. He numbed himself to the good and bad feelings mixing in his head.

English Summer Rain - Placebo

"I'm in the basement, you're in the sky…I'm in the basement baby, drop on by. Hold your breath and count to ten, And fall apart and start again."

Lucius felt as though he had always been in hell in one form or another. Now he was living with a goddess. A pure being. His twisted mind sought to decimate her godhood, and demonize her. Make her what he deserved. He began his cruel tutelage of the young woman. He taught her to free herself from empathy and sympathy. He loved his red queen, but wanted his own personal demon.

Revolution - Burn Season

"Cause it has to start somewhere…Has to start sometime…I'm with you…Can you tell me are you with me?"

Lily had known all along that she was being taught to be evil, but she didn't care. Lucius was her own personal rebellion. She was always expected to be a saint. But now free of that image she could become more powerful. She began to plot Voldemort's downfall. Wanting to replace him. She only hoped Lucius would still be with her.

36 Degrees - Placebo

"Waxing with a candlelight, and burning just for you. Allocate your sentiment, and stick it in a box."

Lucius was helping his new lover plot the death of his master. Together they'd rule the world. They needed each other to survive. Their spouses long forgotten and forsaken, they were for each other only. Together they'd succeed where Grindewald and Voldemort had failed.


End file.
